Known photosensitive insulating materials used in the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits include positive resist materials containing novolac resins and 1,2-quinonediazide compounds, and photosensitive polyimide base materials in the cured state. These materials, however, are not regarded as fully satisfactory in dry etch resistance, adhesion to substrates and some other properties.